Samurai Wars
by Samurai96
Summary: Somewhere in the univerese, a planet lies in terror from civil war. Can our hero fix this or is there world doomed?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I'm Alan Lawson, I'm not form Earth. I come from the planet Dessachain which translates to "Dessert Chain" for many years our fair nation of Willston has been divided into two main groups, the Democrats and the Royals. Both political parties have different beliefs on how Willston should be governed.

The Democratic Party of New Willston came about in 1880 A.D. They were formed as the only party in Willston for five months until King Snyder I (and last) formed the Royalist Party of the Old Order in 1881 A.D. The first conflict was when Cole Snyder was elected president, he wanted to retain his old title, but it was settled in 1900 by the Council of Extraordinary Men, made up of the Parliament and the Senate, Their law stated that in Royalist times our leader shall be called King in Democratic times he/she shall be called President.

Nevertheless our story actually begins in 2210 A.D. at the Willston National University's science lab. I am currently working on technology that would make two identical copies of anything, thus lowering the need for drafting men, my hope is to get a Conley Peace Prize for my acquisitions of war, ironic ain't it? But when I tested it out on myself (public funding won't pay for test subjects) there was a loud explosion.

"As if my life wasn't already odd" I said "I'm already producing electric current from my fingers!" Yeah, I have superpowers. And I am twenty years old, not really what I wanted to do with my life. Also, to make matters worst, my experimental power probes had been launched now who knows what's to come.

But before I blacked out I saw a figure run away, and it looked like me.

"I am so getting fired for this" I thought as the world went dark.


	2. Intro Part Two

Gaining Powers

We now enter the lair of Blitzcrieg and his best soldiers, this is during the beginning of the probes activation. The first one begins hits Ryan Chechoffski a man similar to your Russia. The probe shoots him and he gains his powers, this cycle repeats. Ryan gains the strength and appearance of a rhinoceros and gives himself the name Ryanoff. Jamel Hampshire is able to wake wormholes across earthly distances and becomes Holio. Jackson Branch is now amazingly strong and goes by the name Dumbbell. Mann Owarr gets a heightened mastery of weapons and calls himself Man O' War. Grady V. (no one knows his last name.) now can mess with gravity and calls himself Gravitrax.

"Today" Blitzcrieg began "Is the day that we destroy the monsters, the abominations, the Democrats."

"Can't we just arrest them?" Dumbbell asked

"NO! How dare you ask such a silly question!"

"I just thought we could win without mass murder."

"Oh Dumbbell, you mustn't question your more experienced commander."

"But your not even a full person, just a failed experiment."

"That's it! You may now consider yourself unemployed. Turn in your uniform."

OK, now that that has been settled, let us join our heroes as they gain there powers, and two new soldiers. To save you time though, I'll just tell the names and powers of those leading the Democrats. First, we have Jessica Patterson. Her new ability can make her any become anything necessary, as she now calls herself Polymorph. Next on the roster is Aaron Richardson, who can control air and calls himself Air Razor. The last member of this roster is Samuel Masterson, who can generate hard-light holograms of anything he desires and goes by the name Simulant.

"Exuse me, I am Alan Lawson, a.k.a Lightning Samurai, and this is my good friend Dumbbell, we have come to join the Democrats."

"ok, we need all the help we can get, I'm Jessica."


	3. Never The Earth Shall Quake

Never the Earth Shall Quake:

Barracks of Democrats

Jess: What was That?

Alan: ONe must not Question the Richter Scale.

Sam: There's been increased siesmic Activity all week.

Alan: Holly, search for all humans stricken with Lawson's Disease.

Holly: 'old on, 'ere's a new powee in the openin'.

Jackson: English o smart one.

Holly: A Willstonian is causing the Earthquakes.

Alan: Well then, let us begin our quest for this new metahuman.

Aaron: Metahuman???

Alan: 'Twas only using a new word.

The Alexander City Docks

Metahuman: Yes. Tremble before my new powers, Shake Earth Shake

Lightning Samurai: Identify Yourself!

Metahuman: The name's Trembles, Norman Trembles.

Polymorph: Alright Mr. Trembles. What are you doing?

Norman: Just shakin' with the flow babe.

Lightning Samurai: Alright punk, your going down

Alan drew his sword and attacked with the full furies of a jealous man.

Norman: I like you, you may consider me a member of your army, just let me drop this Royal supply shed.

Simulant: What will your name be, you secretive scum.

Polymorph: Don't mind him he thinks he's better than everyone

Norman: first call me Earthquake. Second you should really clock that guy.

Lightning Samurai: Earthquake, this could begin a beautiful frienship.


End file.
